<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who's that pokemon? by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803683">who's that pokemon?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow cast on the wall behind it is round, and that’s all they can really tell about whatever Pokemon happens to be hiding behind that rock.</p><p>“Well,” says Daichi decisively. “It’s not a Pikachu.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who's that pokemon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt here: <a href="https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3126115#cmt3126115"> sportsfest 2020 </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shadow cast on the wall behind it is round, and that’s all they can really tell about whatever Pokemon happens to be hiding behind that rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” says Daichi decisively. “It’s not a Pikachu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga punches him in the side. “Obviously not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be a Voltorb or an Electrode,” Asahi says, and beside him Popplio whimpers. He reaches down to stroke its head automatically. “It’s alright, buddy, I won’t send you out against an electric type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be a lot of round Pokemon,” Suga says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it really is a Voltorb or Electrode,” Daichi muses, “Grotle and I could take it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi looks over at them. Grotle’s just evolved, and he knows Daichi’s eager to test out his new power. Certainly he’s the most equipped of the three of them. Something’s tugging at Asahi’s gut, though, something that’s not sitting right. He watches the shadow with a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, I guess,” Asahi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughs. “Worrywart. Grotle’s immune to electric-type attacks, remember? Piece of cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him Suga rolls his eyes. Daichi and Grotle move forward to take on whatever’s behind the rock, and Suga scoots closer to Asahi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten bucks says he gets his ass kicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really betting against your best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have two, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s face reddens. Suga’s never called him that before, and he’s not sure what to say to it now. Suga’s Scorbunny grabs the ball it’s constantly kicking around and tosses it to Popplio. As the two of them play, Suga and Asahi watch Daichi and Grotle approach. As they do, Daichi begins to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Asahi urges him. “What could possibly be that funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Jigglypuff,” Daichi laughs. He’s doubled over with his hands on his knees. “Its shadow is super round because it’s passed out. We can only see the top of its head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga laughs, too. “Can’t believe you got all worried about a Jigglypuff, Asa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! I didn’t know,” Asahi says, crossing his arms over his chest. “And you said he’d get his ass kicked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grotle wanders over to Scorbunny and Popplio, and Suga goes over to get in on their game as well. Asahi sits down in a huff and watches them. Daichi comes up and sits beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s strange,” says Daichi. “When we left home, Suga and I didn’t know you at all. Now it feels like you’ve been with us all along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi watches as their Pokemon play together. Suga keeps getting tripped up and stumbling while trying to keep up with Scorbunny’s tricks, and it brings a smile to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if none of us beat the League, this whole journey will have been worth it to get to know you,” Daichi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi turns to him. He’s smiling, and it brings warmth to Asahi’s face and heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If any of us are gonna beat the League, it’s you, Dai,” Asahi says. He turns his head to look at their Pokemon again. “Grotle’s already evolved, and you have more Pokemon than me or Suga. Suga’s into the contest thing, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Daichi asks. “What do you think you’ll do when we’re done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a question he’s thought about a lot, but one he didn’t have an answer for until recently. “Breeding,” he replies. “I want to learn to take the best care I possibly can of my Pokemon, and to provide the best Pokemon I can for others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, Asahi,” Daichi says. “I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Asahi says, ducking to hide his blush. “We’ve got a long way to go before any of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi stands and offers him a hand. “Then let’s get going.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me about my pokemon headcanons <br/>socials at joshllyman.carrd.co</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>